Many communications networks exist that use NEs, such as packet switches with limited resources. In many instances, those NEs cannot be retrofitted with hardware/software that would offer enhanced functionality because the computing platform of the NE has no available expansion capabilities. In other instances, while a retrofit is possible, the operation may not be practical because the retrofit would incur a cost that is too high compared to the overall value of the NE.
Against this background there is a need in the industry to provide a solution to the problem of upgrading the functionality of multiple NEs in a communications network (e.g., Synchronous Optical Network (SONET) cross connect) without the necessity of performing a major and costly upgrade of the individual NEs.